How to eat an Oreo Cookie?
by melody n'harmony
Summary: –No te gustaron, porque no sabes cómo comerla– defendió –Te enseñaré, primero abres, chupas, remojas, y te la comes. ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de SABER comer galletas Oreo? Que puedes utilizar este método en muchas cosas más... Sasusaku Lemon  L


**Autora: **Asumi

.

**Titulo:**How to eat an Oreo Cookie?

** .  
**

**Pareja principal: **SasuSaku

**.**

**Disclaimer****: **Yo, Asumi, acepto decir la verda y nada más que la verdad. Naruto no me pertenece. Las siguientes palabras que leerás a continuación, sí, así que por favor, dí, exclama y grita : ¡NO! al plagio. Respetemonos, no cuesta nada.

.

* * *

.

.

– ¿A que no adivinas qué traje Sasuke-kun?–

.

.

El aludido volteó a ver a su pelirrosada novia, quien vestía su _nueva _pijama, un lindo conjunto de una blusa de tirantes, con cuello "V", y un mini-short azul marino, en la parte inferior izquierda de la blusa tenía estampado de un corazón, y del mismo lado, solo que en el short, estaba grabado "_V. Secret" _en color rosa_. _

.

Sasuke admitía que su novia se veía apetecible, las largas, torneadas y suaves piernas eran sumamente llamativas, y por otro lado el cuello de la blusa hacia sumamente sensuales los hermosos senos de su novia. En la mano derecha llevaba un vaso con leche, mientras _"Lo que sea que traiga consigo"_ en su mano izquierdo lo escondía tras su espalda.

.

–Hmp- Respondió desinteresadamente, prestándole más atención al enorme televisor.

.

–Hmp no es una respuesta– comentó molesta. Dejó el vaso de leche en la mesa de centro y golpeó suavemente las piernas de su novio para que las bajara del ya mencionado mueble.

.

–Hmp–

.

–Enserio Sasuke-kun; intenta adivinar que traigo– Repitió animada, sin dejar de ocultar el objeto en su brazo izquierdo.

.

–Una taza de café, porque sabes que no me gusta la leche– Finalmente contestó con arrogancia.

.

–Nop, es algo que los dos podemos disfrutar–

.

–¿Un condón? – Preguntó con burla.

.

–¡Sasuke-kun! – exclamó escandalizada. –Sabes que nunca usamos – Reprendió, como maestra corrigiendo a su alumno más brillante.

.

–Hmp–

.

–¿Te das por vencido?–

.

–Hmp–

.

–Si no quieres saber…– comentó al aire, haciendo un ademan de levantarse.

.

–Sakura– la llamó con advertencia, pues estaba un poco cansado del juego.

.

–Sasuke-kun– Lo imitó.

.

–Sa-ku-ra–

.

–Sa-su-ke-kun, yo sé que mi nombre es hermoso, y lo amas, pero si quieres saber tendrás que pregúntame bien–

.

La decisión, ansiedad y algo misterioso en los ojos verdes de la chica brillaron.

.

–…–

.

–Bien, si es así…– Susurró con falsa resignación.

.

–¿Qué escondes tras tu brazo Sakura? – Finalmente preguntó el Uchiha, serio y ocultando su curiosidad tras una delgada capa de molestia, pues _nuevamente _Sakura conseguía lo que quería.

.

–¿Seguro que quieres saber? –

.

–Me voy a dormir– anunció fríamente.

.

–¡Está bien!, ¡está bien!, espera…– exclamó deteniéndolo con la mano libre. –¡Taaa chaaaaan! – canturreó con una gran sonrisa, al tiempo que mostraba el objeto de "discusión"

.

–…–

.

–…– :D

.

–Me retiro a dormir– repitió.

.

–¡Sasuke-kun! –Exclamó en berrinche – Anda siéntate conmigo y comamos galletitas _**Oreo**_- Invitó.

.

–¿Bromeas? Sabes que odio lo dulce –

.

–¡Vamos! Yo sé que te gustarán– aseguró con completa confianza y le extendió el tubo azul.

.

–Hmp– tomó una, y la examinó, las oscuras galletas sabor chocolate y la cremosa capa interior, si bien se veían deliciosas, él _odiaba_ el dulce y eso Sakura _sabía _perfectamente bien. Sin más divagaciones comió la galleta de un solo mordisco, y sin saborear, tragó. –Listo, ya la comí y no me gustaron, ¿Cuál será mi recompensa? – susurró al odio de su novia, quien al sentir el cálido aliento del joven provocó un placentero escalofrió que recorrió toda su medula espinal, y se le antojaron aquellos labios que sabía ahora tendrían sabor chocolate. Tragó saliva pesadamente y se concentró.

.

–No te gustaron, porque no sabes cómo comerla– defendió –Toma otra Sasuke-kun, te enseñaré cómo se comen las galletas oreo– dijo al tiempo que le extendía otra vez el tubo de galletas.

.

–Hmp– exclamó tomando de nueva cuenta una galleta.

.

Sakura se acercó a su sexy novio, tomó el vaso de leche y lo colocó entre sus piernas, agarró una galleta, y miro directamente los profundos ojos negros.

.

–Primero la abres– indicó abriendo con cuidado y mucha experiencia* las paredes de las galletas. Sasuke arqueó una ceja e hizo la acción indicada – La chupas – dijo y seguidamente paso su lengua por la cubertura blanca, sin dejar de mirar en ningún momento a su novio, quien sonrió arrogante ante el doble sentido de las palabras – La remojas – susurró, tomando la grande mano de su novio, guiando ambas galletas (la de ella y la de él) al vaso de leche entre sus piernas – ¡Y te la comes! – exclamó comiendo su galleta, cerrando los ojos disfrutando del sabor.

.

–Hmp– Sasuke imitó la acción de la chica, pero pensando en cosas no tan triviales cómo el sabor de la galleta.

.

–¿Sabes lo mejor de esta manera de comer galletas Sasuke-kun? – preguntó con inocencia, dejando el vaso de leche y las galletas en la mesa de centro.

.

–Hmp– respondió con curiosidad al mirar brillar los ojos de su novia.

.

–Que se puede aplicar en otras cosas… no solo en galletitas – susurró sensualmente, seguidamente paso su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja del chico, causándole una placentera corriente eléctrica que se concentró en su parte baja – Si me entiendes ¿No? – preguntó a la vez que llevaba su mano al muslo interior del chico, acariciándolo, estimulándolo.

.

–Hmp, no me provoques Sa-ku-ra– Le dijo al sentir su miembro despertar.

.

–¿Sabes Sasuke-kun? –Preguntó ignorándolo – Ahora se me antoja saborear algo que solo tú, Sasuke-kun, tiene– comentó, poniéndose de rodillas frente al aludido.

.

–Hmp– sonrió arrogante, al dejar que la chica le bajara los bóxer, que era el conjunto bajo de su pijama.

.

–Delicioso– susurró al mirar el gran paquete en su máximo esplendor. – _Abres_– murmuró pasando sus manos por los muslos, invitándolo a abrir las piernas; Con una sola mano, llevó hacia abajo la piel de su pene, y exponiendo así más terminaciones nerviosas, usó su otra mano para envolver la punta de su miembro y luego deslizó de arriba abajo.

.

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y ahogó gemidos en su garganta, convirtiéndolos en gruñidos de placer.

.

Sakura sintiéndose complacido por hacer delirar a su novio, continuó –_Chupas_– susurró, dejando que su cálido aliento chocará contra el miembro, luego pasó su lengua por la "costurita" en el medio de sus testículos, levantó su mirada hacia Sasuke, verlo disfrutar y cerrar los ojos por tanto placer y deseo, provocó en ella un escalofrió que la excitó más.

.

–Grrr– el quejido de demanda por atención, hizo que ella lo mirara nuevamente, y, gentilmente, pero con seguridad, golpeó la punta del pene contra su boca, sin dejar de verlo directamente a los ojos, demostrándole la pasión que sentía, luego con su lengua plana y relajada, lamió desde los testículos hasta la punta, cómo lo hizo con la galleta _oreo._

.

–Ahhh– un pequeño gemido se escapo de los rosados labios de Sakura. Él al escuchar su entusiasmo se sintió más excitado.

.

–Sakura– gruñó Sasuke, empujando la cabeza de la chica a su feliz erección.

.

–No seas desesperado Sa-su-ke-kun. _Remojas_– Susurró, comenzando a repartir besos húmedos por toda la extensión del miembro, alternando entre besos y lamidas. –Y _me la como_– Finalmente, adentró el pene de Sasuke a su pequeña boca, guiando aquel palpitante y grueso pedazo de carne en un ángulo de modo que chocó con el interior de su mejilla, sacándolo y metiéndolo, lentamente.

.

Aquella sensación hizo a Sasuke vibrar del placer, ¡_Dios_! Esta mujer lo volvería loco de pasión, de deseo, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar aquel brutal gruñido, al sentir su pene siendo estimulado en **cuatro **direcciones _a la vez, _pues mientras el potente miembro salía y entraba por la pequeña boca, los suaves palmas de las manos de Sakura frotaba el resto de su miembro de arriba abajo.

.

Recordar las diferentes sensaciones, posturas, y situaciones que Sakura lo hacía disfrutar cada vez que le hacía sexo oral era demasiado excitante, cómo disfrutaba sentir su miembro siendo envuelto por aquella cálida cavidad, las sensaciones que despertaba.

.

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, Sasuke se encontró acostado en el sofá, completamente desnudo y Sakura, a horcadas de él, lo besaba con infinita pasión, acariciando sus pectorales, delineándolos, besándolos, chupando, de arriba abajo. Despertando de su ensoñación correspondió el beso, peleando por el control del mismo, la obstinidad de ambos causaba que el beso se tornara infinito, pues ninguno quería ceder.

.

Pero como dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, y sintiendo la necesidad de cercanía hasta convertirse en _uno,_ Sasuke comenzó acariciar con una mano sobre la tela la perfecta anatomía de su novia, mientras la otra viajaba a la húmeda entrepierna de la chica, sintiendo la excitación y el calor crecer más -si es que eso era posible-. La ropa comenzó a estorbar.

.

Giraron de una manera que era ella quien estaba debajo de él, quien consideraba las pequeñas prendas demasiado _molestas _e _innecesarias, _con algo de desesperación la despojó del a blusa, sonriendo arrogante, en medio del beso, al nota que la chica no llevaba sostén.

.

Bajó, comenzando a repartir besos por el blanquecino cuello, dejando marcas, Sakura era mujer de _**Sasuke Uchicha,**_ y eso todo el mundo debe de saber.

.

Siguió con su recorrido –llegando a la segunda parte favorita de Sasuke… Los senos –donde besó el pequeño y rosado pezón, lo envolvió con su lengua, lo chupó, y mordisqueó con la intensidad y pasión necesaria para sacarle un gemido de placer a su novia, con su mano izquierda apretujó el otro seno, atendiendo a ambos; momento después cambio de bubby.

.

En busca de lo que Sakura buscaba con anhelación, hizo que de nueva cuenta giraran. Sasuke estando debajo de ella, se vio obligado a sentarse, y apoyo su espalda en el respaldo del sillón, mientras su novia se posicionaba sobre la erección de su novio, guiándolo a su vagina, comenzando un lento vaivén, estimulando el clítoris, apretando sus paredes, torturando a su novio.

.

Sasuke sitiándose la parte pasiva –odiando ser pasivo –, sujeto las caderas de su novia, estableciendo un movimiento más rápido, placentero, más brutal, y con su boca degustó los senos de su novia que estaban a su completa merced.

.

Con tantas emociones golpeando su ser, provocó que Sakura tocará la gloria del orgasmo, tensándose, arqueándose –brindándole la mejor vista a Sasuke – gimiendo, y por sobre todo, apretando sus paredes vaginales, haciendo venir a su novio.

.

Quedando exhaustos.

.

* * *

.

¿Cuántas veces lo habían hecho anoche?

.

Ni la autora sabe

.

Lo que es seguro es que, después de haber terminado en la sala, le continuaron en su habitación. Por lo que, el día en el trabajo fue una **mierda. **

.

Así que Sasuke estaba desvelado, cansado, y con ganas de estar _dentro_ de su novia_. _

.

Pero **NO**.

.

La próxima Sra. Uchiha, no se dignaba a regresar del trabajo, dejando a su pobre novio ansioso, o sea, con un humor de perros.

.

–Molestia– bufó molesto.

.

Y cuando estaba a punto de intentar llamarla por quinceava vez, la puerta de su departamento se abrió, dejando ver a la hermosa chica.

.

–Tadaima– anunció, quitándose las largas botas que traía.

.

–Hmp, llegas tarde– comentó indignado, cambiándole a los canales de la televisión, fingiendo indiferencia.

.

–No Sasuke-kun, se dice "Okaeri, hermosa Sakura-chan" – reprendió con humor. – Compré la cena, ¿Ves? – dijo levantando una bolsa blanca.

.

El aludido la observó, ciertamente se veía hermosa con ese vestido rosa magenta, corto –bastante para su gusto– de mangas largas, y cuello abultado, _-"Hmp"_ – sonrió burla al recordar la razón de aquello, sí, la razón son las marcas que él le dejó. Su mirada de suavizo al ver el collar de 365 perlas que llevaba, el mismo que le regaló cuando cumplieron un año juntos, detuvo su análisis al percatarse de otra elegante bolsa, bastante familiar, de líneas verticales rosas y rojas, con la leyenda "Victoria's Secret" en color oro.

.

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó con burla al notar como su novio la observaba.

.

–¿Y eso? – preguntó, refiriéndose a la ya mencionada bolsa.

.

–Oh, es mi nueva pijama, la cargué a tu cuenta, ya que de anoche la rompiste la que usaba– anunció –Es la tercera vez en la semana que compró una pijama– contó mientras se encaminaba a su novio, y dejaba la bolsa con comida sobre la mesa de centro, justo a un lado de las galletas _oreo_– Eres un salvaje– exclamó. – Y me encanta – susurró cerca de su oído.

.

–Hmp– sonrió arrogante – Pues no te quedas nada atrás–

.

Sakura rió. –Dime Sasuke-kun, Tú… ¿Chupas, muerdes o masticas? – preguntó sacando una cajita de Deemint.

.

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé, Asumi lo sabe.**

Sé que debería estar escribiendo el capítulo de mi otro fanfic, de hecho es lo que estoy haciendo, ya llevo varias páginas, pero ando trabada en una parte en que es cómo un sí, y no, sin hacer mucho Ooc con Sasuke :C así que escribo una línea, la borro, escribo otra, pienso, escribo y ahí le ando hechango ganas n.n

.

Por otro lado, YA VA SER NAVIDAD! :D wiii O sea, ya tengo vacaciones ¡HELL YES! Me la pelaron los semestrales; okeey no; pero sí xD en feeen, como decía, ya va ser navidad, época de comer galletas, muffins, chocolate caliente (Chocolate abuelita), ponche, atole, **_galletas Oreo._**

**_._**

¡Oh sí! Debo confesar que soy **Fan** de estas galletas, así que mientras comía unas galletas, ví el comercial y me quedé "Que sexoso :/" y pensé **"_Sexoso = Sasusaku (L)" _**y esto fue el resultado de aquel pensamiento. ****

**_._**

Ahora; el primer * es porque, la pijama ciertamente es azul marino con rosa, se me hizo muy significativo.

El segundo* es porque, enserio, para abrir correctamente una oreo, sin romperse, es porque te has graduado y tienes una ingenieria para esa técnica. ¡Felicidades Sakura! xD

.

Sí te gustó deja Review, sino te gustó también, se aceptan de comentarios, criticas, felicitaciones, reclamos, etc. (_**: Recuerden; **_Un **review, **es una **Asumi** feliz, una Asumi feliz, es_ motivación. :)**  
**_

.

R**e**_v_**i__****e**w?' Please

l

v


End file.
